dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Danny
Dark Danny is the full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist and the show's antagonist, Vlad Plasmius. Dark Danny's first and only appearance is the main antagonist of The Ultimate Enemy which was both a TV movie and the first Danny Phantom video game for the Game Boy Advance. He is voiced by Academy Award-nominee Eric Roberts of The Dark Knight, DOA: Dead or Alive, The Expendables and Runaway Train (with Jon Voight). Wanting to mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. Butch Hartman Interview: http://hometown.aol.com/zcat6/IntBH2006p5.html He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his own worst enemy. History In an alternate timeline, Danny used his powers to cheat on the C.A.T (Career Aptitude Test). Suspicious of Danny, Mr. Lancer called his family to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Along with Danny were Tucker and Sam. Unfortunately, the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded at that time and caused the explicit deathes of Danny's family, friends, and teacher. As a result, the grief-stricken boy was forced to move in with his arch enemy, Vlad, seeing as "he was the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand his situation". Despite the history of animosity between the two halves, Vlad treated Danny with a great deal of sympathy. Completely taken over by grief, Danny asked Vlad to separate his human and ghost halves, believing him being half-ghost was the cause of the deaths of his family and friends, since he used his ghost powers to cheat on a test that led to the tragedy. Also because Danny believes that his pure ghost form would feel no emotions, thus getting rid of the pain and guilt he feels after the accident. After the procedure, the separated Danny Phantom (now free of the consciousness of his human half) became enraged, forcibly removing Vlad's ghost-half and inadvertently merging with it, resulting in Dark Danny's birth. His first act of malice was the apparent murder of his human half and blowing up Vlad Masters' entire mansion before unleashing ten years of pain and destruction on both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Upon witnessing this horrible future, the Observents ordered Clockwork to kill Danny in the past to prevent Dark Danny's rise. Dispatching various ghosts from the future to eliminate Danny, it set about a chain reaction that led Danny to the future where he encountered his dark older self. Fusing him with his time medallion so he would be stuck in the future, Dark Danny sends Danny to the Ghost Zone to keep him occupied while he disguises himself as his 14 year-old self and travels to the past via a leftover time medallion to secure his future, namely cheating on the C.A.T. test. The only witness having figured out his true identity was his sister, Jazz. After cheating on the C.A.T. via test answers (that Danny obtained previously by accident), a suspicious Lancer calls his parents over to the Nasty Burger as demonstration of Danny's possible future at the same time Sam and Tucker warn them on the oncoming explosion and Jazz, who, using the Fenton Ghost Peeler, exposed Dark Danny to the rest. Tying them all to the nasty sauce vat, Dark Danny was eventually reunited with his past self (having returned via Future Vlad) and a battle ensued. Dark Danny was unable to eliminate his younger self, but decided to hold him off until the temperature of the sauce vat reached its peak. Even with the aid of the Spector Deflector and the Ghost Gauntlets, Dark Danny still prooved too much for Danny. Refusing to let his family and friends down, Danny unleashed the powerfull Ghostly Wail which he gained when he was attacked by the future versions of his ghostly enemies. Dark Danny was shocked as that power wasn't suppose to be developed for another ten years, to which Danny tells him the future apparently isn't as set in stone as he thought before unleashing a second Ghostly Wail which sent Dark Danny crashing into a building. Upon emerging, battered and bruised, Dark Danny was captured by the Fenton Thermos, now too weak to resist it. Despite his victory over his evil self however, Danny's weakened powers seemingly failed to save everyone if not for Clockwork, who saved them at the last minute, sending Danny back in time to when the test began and giving him a second chance at changing his future. Dark Danny was subsequently trapped in Danny's Fenton Thermos, which was given to Clockwork after the battle, who was told by the Observants that it was to be his responsibility now. Because he is now outside the time-stream, he still exists even though Danny will never turn into him. By the end, Dark Danny is seemingly attempting to escape the thermos, most likely to have his revenge. It has been stated that if Nick had not cancelled production of the series (or if it weren't for the untimely death of David Carridine (the voice of Clockwork, Dark Danny's jailer)), Dark Danny would indeed have returned. Relationships Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton) Dark Danny encountered his younger self through a time mislapse when the latter entered his future. Disgusted towards the person he once was, he views his younger self as pathetically weak, keeping him alive only to ensure his future. Dark Danny gravely underestimated his young self when Danny countered with the Ghostly Wail in the oncoming final battle, ultimately defeating and entrapping him in the Fenton Thermos where he remains in Clockwork's custody. Due to his incarceration by Clockwork, Dark Danny did not appear in "Phantom Planet" to help turn the Earth intangible. Vlad Masters It was through his methods that Dark Danny came into existence, though not intentionally. Doing so caused the former prideful billionaire to live in recluse, guilty over his past misdeeds. Vlad later played a crucial role ten years later when he helped the younger Danny return to his present by removing the unreachable time medallion Dark Danny had placed on him earlier. Jack and Maddie Fenton Dark Danny's parents, he attempted to kill them along with the others he once loved (and Mr. Lancer) so his future would come to pass. After being exposed by Jazz, Jack and Maddie rounded and threatened him, demanding to know where their son was. He ridicules them for their lack of observation on the connections between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom before restraining and silencing them, planning to have them killed in the Nasty Burger explosion. Jazz Fenton Like his parents and friends, Dark Danny shares no love for his past sister. He reunites with her when he returns to his past (disguised as his younger self) where she confesses of her secret knowledge of his hero identity. Revealing his evil ghost form to her and stating his plan, he knocks her out and leaves to finalize his future. With the information that was given to her, Jazz writes a note to the younger Danny, attaching it to the Fenton Boo-merang where it sought Danny after ten long years of traveling. Jazz later tries to confront Dark Danny on two separate occasions with the Fenton Peeler, the latter ending his masquerade and revealing his true self. He then restrains her to the Nasty Sauce vat. Valerie Gray Valerie is a prominent defender of Amity Park against Dark Danny and other ghosts, keeping a vigilant watch over the city. When the towers that emit Amity Park's ghost shield are destroyed, she reunites with Dark Danny, who counters with his powerful Ghostly Wail. She returns later when younger Danny enters the future with Sam and Tucker. Assuming him to be Phantom at first, the real Dark Danny arrives and sends her away, saved by young Danny, but then dies. Dark Danny finds her deplorable, but has some past respect for her. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley His two best friends no longer matter to him and he instead has tried to kill them via Nasty Burger explosion to continue his future despite their best efforts to thwart their ill-gotten future (Although at one point Dark Danny admitted to missing Tucker's sense of humor when he traveled back to Danny's time). Mr. Lancer Mr. Lancer was his least favorite teacher. He was also one of the people killed in The Nasty Burger explosion. His statue reads only "GONE", but seems to be embedded into the ground, so it is possible the statue read the same as the other before it slipped into the ground. Fright Knight The Fright Knight claims Dark Danny as his new master, obeying his every command. Clockwork Dark Danny mentions Clockwork, "meddling again", when he saw Sam and Tucker's time medallions. This creates the assumption that Clockwork had unsuccessfully tried to intervene at least once prior to the events in The Ultimate Enemy. In the end of the episode, he is left in the Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's Lair. Box Ghost It turns out that Dark Danny has really been bothering The Box Ghost over the last ten years. Now The Box Ghost has gotten stronger and wants his revenge on Dan. Ember McLain Ember claims that he is the reason why she got fat and lost her voice, Dark Danny's Ghostly Wail destroyed her vocal cords. Skulktech 9.9 Dark Danny really hurt them in the last ten years. Since Skulker used machinery for fighting and to hide his true form. And Technus used machinery for strength, they figured if they combined they could become more powerful against Dark Danny. Personality Unlike most of Danny Phantom's enemies who have a moral conscience, Dark Danny possesses no such trait; he is pure evil. He is effectively Danny's worst enemy, and is willing to kill to get what he wants, even if it is the people he once cared about. His personality is sadistic, cruel, and heartless; this personality shift stems from the fact that Vlad's evil ghost-self overpowered whatever good might have been left inside the young ghost-boy after the fusion. He is also arrogant and cocky (similar to Vlad), as he gravely underestimated his younger self, which naturally led to his downfall. Powers Since he became Dark Danny by merging with Vlad's ghost half, he has all of Vlad's and Danny's combined powers at his disposal. This makes him stronger than both Danny and Vlad, and apparently stronger than any other villain (though it is still unknown if he is more powerful than Pariah Dark). He has gained both completely new abilities that neither Danny nor Vlad can do as well as increased power of his past ones. Below is a list of his currently known abilities. #'Ghost Sense:' Dark Danny can sense nearby ghosts. When he does, a red wisps of energy come out through his nose. It even works on half-ghosts as well. #'Intangibility & Invisibility:' Standard ghost powers. #'Flying/Floating/Hovering:' Standard ghost powers. #'Paranormal Strength, Speed, Agility, and Durability:' Dark Danny is obviously far stronger and more durable than Danny or Vlad. He is capable of lifting a tank with ease and can even survive a building crumbling to the ground with him inside. #'Overshadowing/Possession:' Standard ghost powers. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Blast "''Ghost Ray":' His blasts are composed of green ectoplasm. He can probably use the other colors like Vlad. He is seen blasting large holes into buildings with this power, only further demonstrating his monstrous power. #'Ghost Stinger:' Dark Danny uses this pseudo-electric attack to cause damage. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield "Ghost Shield":' His shield, composed of green ectoplasm, takes the form of a wall and is much stronger than Danny's or Vlad's shield. #'Ghostly Wail:' In ''The Ultimate Enemy, Dark Danny develops the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful shriek from his vocal cords and mouth, a bit like a Banshee's wail. It can cause terrible pain to ghosts and damage tangible matter. It sounds like moaning ghosts. This technique is Dark Danny's most powerful attack, and he is able to use it more than once without losing energy, unlike Danny who could only use it once or twice but afterwards will be quickly drained of his energy. After Danny was thrown into the Ghost Zone, he gains this ability. #'Duplication:' Dark Danny can create about five duplicates and possibly a few more. These doubles can be invisible when made, and can be made in his disguise. He is possibly almost as skilled as Vlad is with this power. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs:' Dark Danny is capable of forming binds and ropes from ectoplasm. #'Teleportation:' He can teleport from one location to another like Vlad. #'Shapeshifting/Disguise:' Dark Danny took on the form of his weaker self to disguise himself. It can be assumed that this ability covers all humanoid creatures, as well, though it is possible he could transform into Danny Fenton because of his connection with him. He has supposedly used this ability to fool others around him. #'Ghost Portal Creation:' He can create temporary portals into the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand. #'Advanced Spectral Manipulation:' Dark Danny has the ability to change the shape of his body. Among these occasions include stretching along the waistline, creating holes in his stomach, temporarily vaporizing his body, and turning his head 180 degrees. #'Intangibility Fusion:' Dark Danny was able to fuse one of Clockwork's time medallions into Danny through the use of his intangibility powers. While fused, the object inserted is intangible and unreachable by ghost or human abilities. It can, however, be removed through the use of special equipment (I.E., The Ghost Gauntlets). #'Sleep Beam:' Dark Danny was able to shoot Jazz with a "sleep beam", but it didn't hurt her like an ordinary beam, it just knocked her out. #'Gaseous Transformation: '''Dark Danny can momentarily become an ectoplasmic vapor to pass through objects that could harm him even when intangible(I.E., Valeries ghost hunting gear). Trivia * In the GBA game, Dark Danny's name is Dan Phantom. * Some fans call him Phantom, Dark Phantom, or Dan Plasmius. * Dark Danny seems to share similar traits to the Marvel Comics villain Venom. Both characters have much more powerful versions of the hero's powers (Danny Phantom for Dark Danny and Spider-Man for Venom), both are ruthless to get what they want, both wished to ruin the hero's life and also, Dark Danny sticks his tongue out in a very Venom-like fashion, albeit his tongue is forked while Venom's is not. * Dark Danny appeared as an unlockable costume of Danny in ''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. * It is also possible that the name 'Dark Danny' could have derived from Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Dark Willow, a version of Willow the witch when she loses control of her powers, much like how Danny lost control of his ghost half. External Links Category:Villains Category:Ghosts